


[虫铁][R18]《在地铁里》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 年下, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。666FO贺文，车。学生×老师。前半段在地铁上，后半段在地铁的卫生间里。“对不起，但是是您先勾|引我的。”





	[虫铁][R18]《在地铁里》

　　灯光暧昧，驻唱的声音压得低低沉沉，唱的却是知名的小黄曲。他坐在吧台前和熟识的酒保开玩笑，无意识的舔着嘴唇，笑意盎然的眼里敛着星光。  
　　他不用去看、不用回头就能感受到那些染着不明意味的眼神。它们或赤裸或隐晦的往这边投来，摸到他身体就攀附着往上爬。  
　　那些眼神被欲念烧的热热的，钉在他身上就像被钩子咬住了一样，带了温度熨烫着抚遍他全身。他没有皱起眉毛回过身去瞪视那些人，而是侧着身子斜倚着柜台，端着酒杯嘴唇印在杯沿上又挪开去，眼神似乎是不经意的在前方扫过一圈。  
　　这个眼神让那些密切关注着他行动的男人们下腹一紧。状似不经意的一瞥实则装着满满的挑逗意味，真真是不回应则已，一回应就要勾的这群人头昏脑胀，荷尔蒙暴涨。  
　　短短的一眼，Tony回过头来低头随意抿了口酒，低着眼睛回想。坐在沙发上那个看上去不错...靠在墙上那个肌肉真是一绝...再或者墙边桌子上那个帅的要命的？  
　　“想男人了？”Antarctic稳稳接住抛到了背后的调酒瓶，随意摇了几下就开了盖倒进准备好的杯子里。她嘬嘴吹了声流氓哨，一挑半边眉毛做起了参谋：“依我看那边那个真的是帅的要死，鼓鼓囊囊一大包，看起来活很好。”  
　　“不想听你扯——”Tony顺着她的视线看过去，却有些意外的收住了话头。Antarctic得意的弹了两块冰块进杯子里：“我眼光不错吧。”  
　　“不错。”Tony立刻改了口，眼神完全定在了那个男人身上看都不看她一眼。岂止是不错，坐在旁边看手机的那个金发男人，相貌极佳五官立体，肌肉饱满到撑起了一件宽松的白T。他舔了舔唇又修改了一遍：“是非常不错。”  
　　他正要把眼神往下方挪去，与先前完全不一样的感觉突然涌了上来，毛毛的顺着脊椎刺上去扎在他脑子里。先前被盯住是像被钩子咬住了，现在这种感觉像是直接被猛兽叼住了喉咙。  
　　有谁盯住了他，压迫感极强全神贯注的盯住了他。  
　　这眼神就像是有实体切切实实摸在了他身上。一寸一寸的先是隔着衣服摸过去，而后像是直接脱掉了他衣服一样的穿透了那层布料摸在他身体上。Tony忍不住打了个颤，收回眼神左右扫视了一圈，他不太受得了这样的眼神。  
　　那眼神收敛了些，身上的压力陡然小了许多。Tony试探着把眼神再往帅哥那边挪去也没有再次感受到那种感觉，他于是也就放下了心。  
　　“去撩一波啊。”Antarctic冲他挤挤眼睛，顺手将酒放上吧台传给侍者：“你的撩汉一条龙是怎么的来着？搭讪，聊天，来个笑，眨个眼睛，舔个嘴唇，然后酒店开房一夜销魂？”  
　　“有时候有些步骤可以省略。”Tony耸了耸肩：“没办法魅力大。”  
　　“去你的吧！”Antarctic笑了一声，挥了挥手：“Good luck.”  
　　这种事情根本不需要运气的加成，人人都爱Tony·stark，他还没遇到过能看着他的眼睛不心跳加速的人，无论男女。Tony端着酒杯慢悠悠踱到那个男人面前，伸手将酒杯在他眼前晃了晃。  
　　“一个人？”他倚靠着桌子站着，看着男人眨了眨眼，秋波荡漾着却是像利箭一样径直射出，直中靶心。他听到了四周男人的惋惜叹气，看到了金发男人错愕一瞬后猛烈燃烧起来的眼神。接下去他坐在了男人身侧，躯体有意无意的相互摩擦，很快男人蠢蠢欲动的火热手掌就按在了他腰上。  
　　气氛很不错。交谈让人感到愉悦。Tony对这个男人很满意，调情的间隙他分出神来思索要不要建立长期的炮友关系——当然得先试过一次再说。  
　　于是他给予暗示，男人的试探被他的铃声打断。Tony烦躁的掏出手机，下一秒险些把手机砸了。  
　　备注着Peter的号码给他发了消息：“Mr.Stark，是今天家访吧？需要我去接您吗？”  
　　在心里骂了句脏话，甚至没有时间要个号码，Tony不舍的瞄了一眼男人的胸肌，连连道着抱歉夺门而出。  
　　藏匿在阴影里的人迅速跟上。

　　好像...有点不对劲啊。气喘吁吁的赶上最近的一班地铁，Tony缓了一会儿，有心思再想这件事情的时候怎么琢磨怎么不对劲。  
　　他掏出手机看了看日程表才发现，家访的日子根本不是今天。  
　　白瞎了那么好一个对象！他恨恨的一拍扶手追悔莫及，眼瞅着站点将近思索着要不要下地铁坐反向线路的回去，他点开Peter的聊天窗口没好气的数落了他一通。消息发出去以后他收起手机，突然身后站着的人突然贴上了他的身体。  
　　Tony以为是因为人多，他小小惊了一下后就往前了一些后背离开身后人的身体。结果身后的人立刻又贴了上来，这次变本加厉的有硬热的东西顶上了他的屁股。  
　　他抬头看着车厢上的窗子，玻璃上印出一张他万分熟悉的脸。眼神对上时他心里一惊，脑子里还一片空白，Peter就突然低头含住了他耳垂。  
　　舌尖描绘着他的耳廓，牙齿小力轻咬着他的耳垂。热意猛地直蹿上去在大脑皮层形成触觉，让他的腰都软了的酥痒噬咬着他的神经。  
　　Tony偏头想要避开Peter的唇舌，往前想要拉开些距离。但前面根本没有躲的空间，躲避的动作还没形成，Peter的手已经环了上来紧紧箍住他的腰。Peter的眼神牢牢锁死了他，耳上的通红、眼角的绯红、唇上为了让自己不叫出声被自己咬出来的晕红，全落入了他眼睛里。  
　　吻渐渐从耳朵向下移去，黏附在脖子上。Peter低头深深嗅了一下他身上的香水味。跟在学校用的不一样，今晚他用的香水的后调让人觉得轻佻，就像是一个传递着邀请与勾引意味的眼神。  
　　Tony伸出手想要去拍他的手臂，Peter却先一步将两手都环在了他腰上。要是仅仅是放在那儿倒还好，Peter却是在下一步撩开了他的衬衫手摸进衣服里面，火热的手掌肉贴肉摸在了他的腰上。  
　　与被先前那个金发男人摸在腰上的感觉完全不同，除却身体的感受，还有莫名的心悸，在公共场合下亲密带来的兴奋与羞祛、害怕。趁着他脑子里一片空白，Peter肆无忌惮的在他身上的抚摸，手流连过腰线，滑过肚脐揉捏乳头。Peter的力道有些大，Tony忍不住低低呼了一声，Peter立刻伸手捂住了他的嘴。  
　　“您得小声点。”Peter附在他耳边开口，捂住他嘴的手手指恶意压下去陷入唇缝。Tony被迫张开嘴唇齿与他的手指触碰，他立刻仰头避开了他的手，后脑勺却是因此靠在了Peter肩膀上。  
　　Peter下身贴着他磨蹭，那东西的硬度与热度很明显都在上升。他的手放在Tony臀部肆意揉捏起来，柔软的臀肉被揉成各种形状。  
　　一切太不真实，Tony不由得有些恍惚。他真的在地铁上吗？身后这个男人真的是他的学生，那个乖乖仔Peter·Parker吗？  
　　不会的，Peter绝对不会干出这种、这种事情来。连与他对视都要红了脸支支吾吾半天说不出一个字，怎么会是背后这个电车痴汉？  
　　他居然觉得这非常有道理，并开始怀疑是自己酒精上了头把别人看成了是Peter。他冷了脸色转头想要警告这个人，却被逮着嘴唇亲了个昏天暗地。  
　　浓眉大眼，鼻梁高挺，五官英气逼人。不是他的好学生Peter·Parker还能是谁？口腔被侵占舌头被勾弄着，Tony皱眉手按在Peter箍在自己腰上的手臂上想要挣脱开去，却没有一点反抗的力气。  
　　“Peter·Parker，我警告你。”被堵在车厢角落，Tony喘着气盯着Peter，手挡在身前努力隔开距离。下一秒手被拉开束缚在身后，Peter压在他身前低头亲了亲他的鼻尖：“是您先去招惹别的男人的。”  
　　“我招——”Tony的话没有来得及说完，因为Peter的手已经探到了他裤子里面。刚面对Peter没多久又被迫背对着他，Tony心中警钟猛地被敲响。而警钟还没来得及响完第一声，他就被Peter握在了手里。  
　　喉间泄出短促的一声喘息，他想拍开Peter手臂的动作立刻柔化了变成握着。Peter死死将他堵在车厢角落，前面抚慰着他，后面顶蹭着他，将外界的一切声响都隔绝了开去。  
　　“啊、Peter...”他低低喘了口气。Peter的拇指按压过铃口，激起他身体一阵颤抖。他无从知晓地铁上有没有人发现在角落里有一个男人正在被另一个男人肆无忌惮的抚摸亵玩，而且干下那事情的男人还是被侵犯男人的学生。  
　　他只知道，抚摸着他的那双手温度高的吓人。温度太高了，高的发烫，烫的像烧着了，烧的他全身颤的停不下来。而那里又确实是水淋淋的，湿的一塌糊涂。  
　　他在Peter手里泄了一次，脖子上肩膀上全是Peter留下来的齿痕吻痕。内裤里面前后都被手抚摸过，他的体液将自己两腿之间弄得湿漉漉。  
　　他几乎是完全瘫软在了Peter怀里，无力去阻止他的动作。握着Peter手臂的手早就不知道到底意味着阻止还是意味着催促，嘴唇被自己为了阻挡从喉咙深处泄出来的呻吟咬的红肿。  
　　在地铁上，被自己的得意门生，做了这样的事。Tony低低喘息着努力思索着对策，但一时之间他什么都想不到。  
　　地铁到站了，人群开始涌动，Peter带着他也往外走。外套被脱下来系在腰上挡住下方的湿濡，他看不清路，全靠Peter紧紧环着他的腰他才能行走。  
　　而把路全权交给Peter的后果就是，等他反应过来的时候，已经和Peter到了洗手间的隔间里。  
　　Peter将他按在隔间的墙上，低头咬了一下他的嘴唇。他压在Tony耳旁声音低沉喑哑，身下硬物正抵着他。  
　　“我真的忍了很久了...直到今晚您去招惹那个男人。我就在那个男人后面，您的眼神我全都看到了。”  
　　“所以关于接下来的事情...”  
　　“对不起，但是是您先勾引我的。”　　

　　洗手间里很安静，只有最里面那间隔间传出来了声音。喘息声、呻吟声、肉体撞击声、水声响成一片，间或夹杂了低低抽泣声和带了哭腔的求饶。  
　　Tony被干的承受不住，眼眶通红眼泪早就落了下来挂在脸上。他被Peter抱着压在隔间的墙上，双腿被迫盘紧他的腰手也环紧了他的脖颈——不这样的话他可能会滑下去。  
　　身体在颤抖，声音也就抖抖嗦嗦的发着颤。粗大性器在他体内快速而不停顿的进出，抚慰着摩擦过饥渴的吸附上来的穴肉插到最里，Peter撞击的力道大的隔板都震的咔啦作响。  
　　Tony算是明白了，Peter对于今天不是家访日是知道的清清楚楚。而他为什么突然发这条消息，联系在Gay吧里突然的那个感觉，和刚刚Peter的话，他也琢磨了出个大概来。  
　　Peter当时就在那间Gay吧，他故意给他发了那条消息，然后尾随着他上了地铁。  
　　思绪被Peter猛然的一撞打断，Tony没能压住声音，而尾音被他死死咬住咽下去吞进喉咙里。“您不喜欢吗？”Peter掐牢了他的腰又是狠狠一撞，隔板立刻响了一声像承受不住要断了一样。  
　　“我记得...您已经六个多月没有找床伴了才对。”他将话语吹进Tony的耳朵里，笑意悠悠扬扬在心里荡了很远。“你怎么、嗯...”Tony被他这猛地一插干的脑子里的话都散了聚不起来，爽的性器前端滴出水来。  
　　“您的事情，我记得很清楚。”Peter亲吻着他的耳垂：“知道了一次我就能记得。比如我怎样进去您最喜欢，咬我咬得最紧。所以说...”  
　　“您以后的床伴不如固定下来就是我。您喜欢我这样对您不是吗？老师。”Peter的眼睛牢牢盯在了他身上，一时之间他脑内全被他的眼神占领。  
　　以后...  
　　思绪恍恍惚惚飘着，又被Peter强硬的拉了回来固定在他身上。  
　　接下去撞击猛然更加有力更加快速，掐在腰侧的手捏的用力而不容置疑。  
　　一派他不答应这场情事就永远不会结束的样子。  
　　在心底认了栽，Tony低低叹了口气，抬头亲了Peter一口。  
　　“试用期一个月，从现在开始。”

**Author's Note:**

> *dbq我没有收好尾..._(:з」∠)_  
> *dbq我没有写出我想要的那种小虫是电|车|痴|汉、地铁|色|狼的感觉_(:з」∠)_  
> *很不满意，但是我懒得改了┭┮﹏┭┮。


End file.
